


hopes and wants

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, kids fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Ah, if only Vanya could have her own birthday.





	hopes and wants

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [harap dan ingin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848499) by [randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13). 

> **disclaimer & note**
> 
>   * The Umbrella Academy is a Netflix-distributed series, developed by Steve Blackman, Mike Richardson, Keith Goldberg, and Gerard Way; adapted from the comic published by Dark Horses Comic with same title, by Gerard Way and Gabriel Bá.
> 
>   * The author does not take any material profits by writing this fanfiction.

Vanya always likes winter. Snow, Santa and Christmas tree. Also, flickering lights that would adorn the city. According to Vanya, the best part of winter is Christmas, one of those rare moments when everyone is allowed to play loud song as long as the song echoes the spirit of Christmas. Diego always jokes that Christmas is nothing more than a massive celebration for Jesus' birthday. Maybe he's right. Everyone looks so happy on Christmas. Isn't it fun, when you celebrate the most happy day for you, and other people get excited too?

If only Vanya could have her own birthday.

♪

October 1st of each year is a historic date for the Hargreeves family. It's Umbrella Academy children's birthday. However, the word "historic" is only a matter of choice of words, a semantic. Nothing special happens when that date is repeated every year. Even Vanya was quite sure that Father remembers nothing. Or maybe he simply decides to ignore it. Like he always does. October 1st is just a date of birth, nothing more.

People who are aware of how special October 1st, apart from Hargreeves kids themselves, are Pogo and Mother. Mother will prepare their own favorite foods on that day, starts from the breakfast. Klaus will ask for two servings of pudding for himself. Diego will ask for seafood. Ben likes chocolate, so he wants more chocolate in his food. Luther will pretend like he doesn't need any special treatment, but everyone knows his eyes would sparkle when he gets a chance to enjoy gastronomic culinary with smoke from dry ice and all kinds (thanks to Pogo). Allison will forget about her plans to go on a diet and will take whatever food is served.

While Vanya—well, Vanya will be happy to follow her sister. Vanya always feels bit isolated among her siblings, but she understands that it is not because they have malicious intentions. Vanya understands that she is not an outsider, that she is still a member of the Hargreeves family even though she is often not treated as such. Vanya understands that she shouldn't be involved, because what Umbrella Academy children do is to protect people. They are already carrying enough weight on their shoulders to protect the community, Vanya does not need to put herself in danger by involving herself because it will only be troublesome for them. While it doesn't need to be said, the reality is this: they had already lost Five, they can't lose Vanya too.

"Your father wants you to get into bed immediately after dinner," Mother reminds them, as she is pouring hot chocolate for them to drink before going to sleep.

Diego whines right away. "But, Mom, _it's our birthday_! And it's weekend!"

"That's true!" Klaus agrees. There's pudding sauce everywhere. Luther looks at him with a disgusted look.

"No, sweetheart." Mother shakes her head, Diego purses his lips.

When she is given her mug, Allison opens her mouth. "Can I bring my mug to my room, Mom?"

"Sure, Allison."

Allison grins, then nudging Vanya's shoulder. Vanya is just about to ask what was wrong, but Allison hisses a warning.

"What?" she whispers, does not understand.

Allison leans in, pretending to fix her hair. "Here's a chain message, tell Ben: don't drink his chocolate yet. Bring it to his room. I have a plan."

Vanya rounds her eyes, but Allison has turned away already to pass the message for Klaus who's sitting across the table.

Vanya turns to Ben, the boy is busy reading comic.

"Ben," she whispers.

Ben doesn't look up. "Hm?"

"Don't drink your chocolate, bring it to your room, Allison has a plan."

This doesn't impress Ben in the slightest, he just nods and replies shortly, "Okay."

When Vanya's attention returns to the table, all the Hargreeves children seemed to have gotten the message. Klaus is chuckling—his puddings were gone, but that makes Luther wrinkles his nose, more annoyed. Diego doesn't frown so much now. Allison keeps smiling. Vanya can't help but smile to her sister. She truly can't wait to know about her sister's plan.

♪

After telling good night to Father (who only responds in unclear murmur like usual), the Hargreeves kids go to get back their chocolate cup. They bid good night to Pogo and Mother, then everyone returns to their respective rooms.

Vanya doesn't dare to touch her chocolate, even though the mug looks very tempting. She is still curious about what Allison will do.

After waiting for an excruciating half hour, finally there is a knock on her door.

"Hey, Vanya?"

Vanya jumps right out of bed. That's Allison. "Yes?"

"Come on out, let's celebrate our birthday together!"

Allison grins mischievously, she is carrying her own mug. Behind her, Vanya can see Luther who also looks excited, Klaus who apparently has finished his chocolate, Diego who is trying to keep his mug out of Klaus's reach, and Ben—with a comic in his hand that doesn't carry his mug, not surprising at all.

Vanya closes the door. "Where are we going?"

"Rooftop."

They are never allowed to be there except for their training.

"Rooftop?" Klaus immediately forgets that he is trying to get Diego's mug.

"I had guessed that Father wouldn't celebrate our birthdays properly, so I took over." Allison glances at Number One. "Luther helped too."

Vanya is quite sure, she sees Luther's cheeks flushed red. Vanya shudders, she doesn't want to know.

"Do we want to go up there?" Ben suddenly looks up, as Allison starts to climb the stairs carefully so as not to make any sound. Klaus uses his arm to trap Ben's head.

"That's why you need to pay attention when someone's talking, kiddo."

Ben snorts and escapes himself. "We were born on the same day, on the same date. I'm no younger than you, Klaus."

Diego giggles. "You're still the shortest one, Number Six. In fact, you're even shorter than Vanya."

"I'm growing!"

Luther interrupts them. "Shut up, everyone in this house could hear you! Now go up there, one by one, I'll follow. One of us must be on guard, in case someone comes checking."

This rooftop area is not as grand as Vanya imagines. The surface of the cement is dull and very dusty, even in October. Allison walks straight to a small cupboard, like a broom storage room, which turns out to be the control panel room. The Number Three immediately asked Vanya to help her getting out the picnic basket and all sorts of things that are apparently kept under the control panel. There are also blankets, cans of softdrink, and emergency lights.

"Cranberries juice?" Klaus reads the label on the can. "This—"

Allison smiles, but her smile looks sad. "Five's favorite. I like it too."

The atmosphere becomes rather awkward, when Five is mentioned. After that nobody speaks again. They proceed to work together, arranging things to be ready for a midnight picnic. Snacks and softdrinks are arranged neatly in the middle of the blanket, along with chocolate mugs. Diego finds an old wooden chair to put emergency lights as their lighting.

The real surprise is when Allison apparently has bought a birthday cake for all of them. The cake is placed on its box and then Luther pulls out a lighter to light the seven candles that are mounted on the cake surface.

Vanya smiles when she sees a caricature of seven children—five boys and two girls, with the words _'Happy B'day!'_ tucked under it.

"_Wow_," Klaus said, voicing what Vanya's sure is what her other siblings are thinking too.

"If only you bring your violin, you can play a birthday song for us," says Ben. Vanya finds herself disappointed, because she doesn't think about it.

"Say something, Luther," Diego says suddenly. Number Two doesn't always seem to get along very well with Number One.

Luther also looks surprised by Diego's request. "Um, okay."

He clears his throat, then he begins to speak.

"As you all know, we never sit together as family like this, except for mealtime. Even when we practice, we rarely see each other. We are only seen together, when we go out. And at those time, Vanya is never with us. So, Allison suggested that we should at least celebrate our birthday properly. Because, in the end, we all are siblings, including you, Vanya, and Five, who is no longer with us."

Vanya doesn't know that she could be touched by Luther's words.

"Today, we gather as Hargreeves brothers—"

"—and sisters!" Allison adds with smile.

"Yes, we are Hargreeves brothers and sisters, gathering here tonight to celebrate our birthday together as a family. Today, we are not super-power kids with numbers on our backs. We are just ordinary children, who feel happy because today is our birthday. "

Luther lifts the box with the cake on top, carefully.

"Let's make a wish."

♪

Vanya once said, that she always likes winter. Snow, Santa and Christmas tree. Also flickering lights that would adorn the city. According to Vanya, the best part of winter is Christmas, one of those rare moments when everyone is allowed to play loud song as long as the song echoes the spirit of Christmas. Diego always jokes that Christmas is nothing more than a massive celebration for Jesus' birthday. Maybe he's right. Everyone looks so happy on Christmas. Isn't it fun, when you celebrate the most happy day for you, and other people get excited too?

Vanya never wishes to have her own birthday.

When she sees Klaus hiccuping five times for sipping soda too fast, or when Ben is busy biting his own arm because he is laughing too loud (and too much), or Diego who is so focused in eating out a jumbo package of potato chips, also Allison and Luther who are busy exchanging their cakes—suddenly Vanya realizes.

She never wanted to have her own birthday. 

What she wants, the same thing she wishes on before blowing out the candle, is to celebrate her birthday together with her family. To be happy, to know that she is not as alone as she has always thought.

"You want this, Vanya?"

Diego offers his potato chips.

Vanya smiles and scoops out the chips as much as possible.

**fin**.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Hargreeves children! ♥
> 
> This is impromptu writing because I just remembered October 1st is their birthday xD I was a bit surprised because I took Vanya's point of view even though my favorite are the trio, Klaus-Diego-Ben lmao, well the most important thing is that story can be written ♥
> 
> Since it was typed in rush, there might be typos that escape me, please don't hesitate to point them out, thanks for reading!


End file.
